


i love you (even when you're sleeping)

by Hawwkgirl



Series: a more complicated love [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tooth Rotting Fluff, all the fucking fluff, jasaphael is just implied, mainly jimon, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just basically Jimon fluff in which Jace gets worried when Simon doesn't respond to his texts and Simon being a cutie pie</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you (even when you're sleeping)

**Author's Note:**

> The italics is text messages.  
> And I'm going to apologize ahead of time for this tooth rottening fluff that i have created i'm in too deep guys.

_ [Simon;3:32]> you free? _

_ [Jace; 4:02}> Sorry. Just got out of a really boring meeting _

_ [Jace; 4:02]> what’s up? _

_ [Simon; 4:06]> Raph’s still not back yet _

_ [Simon; 4:06]> can you come over? _

_ [Jace; 4:06}> omg _

_ [Jace; 4:07]> shit _

_ [Jace; 4:07]> *omw _

_ [Jace; 4:08]> which means ‘on my way’ _

_ [Jace; 4:08]> which you probably already know _

_ [Jace; 4:10]> ill be there shortly _

 

There still wasn’t a response from Simon twenty minutes later when Jace got to Hotel Dumort. Which was very worrisome to Jace, normally Simon would make endless fun over any typo Jace accidently sent. 

Jace didn’t bother to knock, the vampires were used to him coming and going these days. Besides, no creature, alive or dead could stop him from getting to Simon.

He practically kicked Simon’s door- which was a bit over the top seeing as the door wasn’t even fully shut. 

It took half a glance in the room for Jace to realize that Simon wasn’t in his room. 

Jace cursed, glancing around the hallway, noticing Raphael’s door cracked open just slightly. 

Jace made his way to the door, gently pushing it open. “Simon-”

He quickly shut his mouth when he saw Simon splayed out in Raphael’s bed, face pressed against a pillow, presumably Raphael’s, fast asleep. 

Jace let out a sigh of relief, crossing the room towards the bed, sliding off his jacket and laying it on the end of the bed.

“Hmrglrf.” Simon groaned in his sleep as he somehow managed to spread out even more across the bed. 

Jace let out a soft chuckle, kicking off his shoes and gently shifting Simon so that he could lie beside him. 

As soon as Jace was lying flat Simon sprawled out again, unconsciously snuggling into the blonde.

Jace let out a soft chuckle, gently running his fingers through Simon’s hair. Jace loved Simon’s hair, it was always so soft and plush. And it always seemed to smell good, though Jace could never explain what it smelled like because it simply was just the smell of Simon- and that was best smell in the world to Jace.

He couldn’t help but surge forward to place an affectionate kiss to Simon’s forehead, which didn’t end well when fast asleep Simon shifted again and Jace ended up kissing Simon’s eyelid.

Jace cursed softly, sitting up and causing the vampire to stir from his sleep.

Simon did a strange mix of groaning and yawning as his eyes flickered open, staring up at Jace who was awkwardly smiling down at him.

“When’d you get here?” Simon said between another yawn.

“Not that long ago, you suddenly stopped responding to my texts so I got worried.” Jace replied, brushing loose strands of hair out of his face.

“M’sorry, must’ve fallen ‘sleep.” Simon muttered tiredly. 

“It’s ok. You’re cute when you sleep.” Jace said, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Simon’s forehead- and not missing this time.

“Aren’t I always cute?” Simon asked with a pout.

Jace let out a soft laugh. “Of course.”

Simon beamed, pushing himself into a sitting position next to Jace. “So what boring meeting did you have to attend today?”

“You sure you want to hear this story?” Jace asked, knowing full well that Simon was going to say yes because the boy loved his stories, especially when they involve the crazy happenings at the institute.

“Do you even have to ask, Pretty Boy?” Simon replied.

Jace laughed again, amused by Simon’s use of Raphael’s nickname for Jace. “Alright, you better get comfortable. It’s a long one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Comments/Kudos make my day!   
> <3 (=


End file.
